The invention relates to a method for folding an airbag as well as to an airbag module comprising a gas generator and an airbag in which the gas generator is located.
The folding of an airbag is an extremely demanding technique, as folding has a significant influence on the later unfolding operation, because the folding itself has to be perfectly reproducible so as to minimize the tolerances in positioning the folds and the airbag and because the folding also has to be carried out in an economical manner.
In particular for folding steering wheel airbags there are most various variants. For example, DE 101 44 776 C2 describes a method in which the steering wheel airbag is first zigzag folded so that an elongate airbag package is resulting which is then folded over inwards with its ends, namely ahead of the gas generator and consequently in the vicinity of the deployment opening in the airbag module.
From DE 195 02 744 C1 likewise a method for folding a steering wheel airbag is known in which the airbag is folded into an elongate package by parallel zigzag folding, wherein the gas generator is located in the middle of said package. Each of the two ends of the elongate package is folded in wave shape in opposite directions and then is forced from outside radially in the direction of the gas generator.